


Loyalty

by lieselx



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Implied Merthur, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieselx/pseuds/lieselx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was forced to reveal his magic to all of Camelot to save Arthur's life, and was sentenced to be burnt at the stake. Conflicted, Arthur visits the dungeons to share final words with his former manservant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

"Arthur, please, I'm begging you… don't let your father do this."

Arthur released a shaky breath and looked off to the side, trying his best to avoid eye contact. He didn't know why he was feeling this way; after all, Merlin was a traitor. A betrayer. A liar. After everything they'd been through, Arthur thought he'd finally begun to understand his clumsy oaf of a servant. But now he didn't understand him at all. He'd been deceiving him since day one, and he deserved to be punished for it.

_Then why did he feel this terrible pit in his stomach?_

Arthur finally opens his mouth to speak, a strange numbness enveloping his body.

"The law is the law, Merlin. If you did not want to suffer the penalty then you should not have committed the crime."

"But I committed no crime!" Merlin protested, heavy chains clinking as he moved as close to the prison bars as his bound limbs would allow. He was desperate now. Sure, he could have been rid of his bindings and out of Camelot in the blink of an eye, if he chose to. But Arthur—he was his other half. They were two sides of the same coin, bound by time and fate. It was always meant to be them, together. The Warrior and the Wizard, the Prince and his Servant. If Arthur would not accept Merlin for who he truly was, and if all the years they spent together meant nothing to him, then what was the point?

Merlin's magic needed Arthur. It rejoiced in his presence. It was the only real reason Merlin had magic anyway – to protect Arthur. But what purpose would it serve to protect a man with his own worst fear?

No. If the young Prince could not accept him, the he may as well die.

"Arthur," Merlin continued, although he knew Arthur wasn't listening.

"I promise you, I have only ever used it for you – to protect you! I love you, Arthur, and I would never let any harm come to you, not if I could prevent it. And I always have. Listen, Arthur, remember the Questing Beast? 100% fatal. Do you know how you survived? Because I made a trade: my life for yours. And although it didn't quite go according to plan, I was, and am still, willing to lay down my life so that you… so that we… can fulfill our destiny together. Now, I am asking you. I'm begging you. Don't let any harm come to me, either. I love you, Arthur, and I know for a fact that you feel the same. Please."

Arthur kept his head turned away, his jaw clenched and his fingers fidgeting. He knew his duty, he knew the law, and he knew he shouldn't make exceptions.

But Merlin was always his exception.

"Merlin, I—" Arthur's voice broke. He reached his hand up to his forehead, his breathing turning ragged and hitched. Even the rats and the sewer pipes seemed to sense his conflict, not making a single sound.

Finally, Arthur found the courage to lift his head and look his manservant in the eye.

"Why? Why did you never tell me?"

Merlin's voice softened.

"I wanted to. So many times. More than anything."

Arthur's eyes began to water, his thumb reaching up to wipe away any and all traces of emotion. It was a subtle move, and easy to miss. But Merlin noticed.

He could feel the tears rushing to fill his eyes, as well. If this were any normal moment, he would reach up to wipe them away, too. But this was no ordinary moment, and the tears just seemed right.

"You were afraid." Arthur answered for Merlin. "Afraid that I wouldn't accept you – afraid that I would have you executed."

"And will you?" Merlin asked, filled with both hope and fear. He honestly did not know if Arthur would sentence him or help him to escape the flames. Both were possible, and both were in-character. The answer to the question had far less to do with Merlin, and more to do with Arthur. Did Arthur's love for Merlin surpass his hatred for magic? Would he be able to forgive him for years upon years of lies? Would he be willing to give up his loyalty to his father, his laws, his country?

He'd have to give up so much, more than any one man should ever have to sacrifice. It was too much to ask. Merlin's heart dropped as he prepared to hear Arthur's final judgement.

"I don't know yet." Arthur said, trying but failing to look at the situation logically. "You lied to me, Merlin, behind my back, for all these years. But you're right. I know you love me, and I know I feel the same way about you. But sorcery is still punishable by death, and has been since before you were even born. Why would you ever choose to go down such a dark path? You've brought this upon yourself."

Arthur turned towards the door, wanting so hard to walk away and never look back. But his feet remained cemented in place, his heart refusing to give up.

"I didn't choose magic, Arthur! Magic isn't always something you are taught. Magic is a part of my soul, and I have been throwing around plates with my mind before I could read. Believe me, if I could just wish it all away, I would. But I can't. So, I decided… if I can't get away from it, then at least I'll use it for good, and to protect the man I love!"

"Merlin-" Arthur began, "I can't."

The Once and Future King shook his head slightly.

"I can't, Merlin. I'm sorry."

He scrubbed his hand over his stubble and left the scene as quickly as he could without running. Merlin cried out to him, but to no avail. Tears streamed freely down both mens' faces as Arthur quickened his pace, Merlin's desperate pleas following him all the way to the courtyard.

_"He has brought it upon himself,"_ Arthur tried to console himself. _"He deserves what is coming."_

Yet, no matter how many times he repeated that mantra to himself, he couldn't quite make himself believe it. Merlin didn't deserve to die. Not like that.

His mind swirled with emotion as he walked back to his room and locked the door behind him. His eyes caught the glare of the bright, full moon pouring through his window, and he moved in to get a closer look. The square below was mostly empty, save for the large pile of wood in the center. Where, at the crack of dawn, Merlin would be burnt at the stake in front of all the men and women of Camelot.

_"This is the last moon Merlin will ever see,"_ Arthur thought. He felt a heaviness wash over him as he continued to stare into the glowing orb.

"No." Arthur said aloud, filled with resolve. "He does not deserve to die."

He immediately rose and grabbed his sword, some personal belongings, and the last remains of his breakfast – which were still there from when Merlin brought them to him this morning.

Back before Merlin risked everything to save his life. Back when everything was normal. Back before Arthur considered leaving Camelot behind and running away with his manservant.

Arthur threw the pack over his shoulder and walked back to the prisons, ignoring the guards' strange glances. They did not know what was about to happen, but honestly, he couldn't care less if they did.

He loved Merlin, and would risk everything for him. He would risk his Father's wrath, he would risk death, he would risk saving his lover from execution.

He did not care that Merlin was a sorcerer.

He only cared that Merlin lived.

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment, this work is complete, and I have no intention of continuing this story. However, if this gets enough attention and if enough people want me to, I might consider it! :)


End file.
